


Enamored

by awesomenessinwhite



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jisung is really cuddly when sick, M/M, Minho is just done, Oneshot, They are so cute, changlix, i love these boys, minsung - Freeform, my children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 13:18:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13525110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomenessinwhite/pseuds/awesomenessinwhite
Summary: Now that Felix and Changbin are out, Woojin has to change his subject of teasing. And that happens to now be Jisung and Minho.Sequel to the fic "Closeted" by awesomenessinwhite





	Enamored

Left, right, right, kick, down, le-

He messed up. Again. And practice was officially over.

"Okay, guys! Good job today!" Chan shouted out to the other eight members. "You guys worked hard and did really well. Jisung, you kept messing up on that last part."

Jisung nodded. He knew he kept mistaking his footsteps. No matter how many times he corrected it in his head, he couldn't get it down.

"Minho, can you stay a bit longer to help Jisung with his footwork? Everyone else, you can head back to the dorms." Chan thanked Minho for staying with his fellow 3racha member as the rest piled out the door.

Woojin winked at the two staying back before leaving.

Felix collapsed on Changbin, making Jisung gag a bit.

Once Minho and Jisung were alone in the dance studio, the younger turned to his hyung.

"We're not as obvious as they were, right?" Jisung questioned Minho, grabbing his water bottle.

"Oh god, I fucking hope not. Everyone literally knew that they were together." Minho sighed and sat down, grabbing a towel and wiping sweat off of his face. "Besides, neither one of us is as touchy as Felix is. The most we've done on camera is hold hands. But thank fuck we came up with an excuse for that."

It was true. Even before Changbin's outrage a week earlier, Felix was always hanging onto Changbin. It was rare to see them in the same room without some sort of point of contact.

"Hell, they even kissed on camera while we were filming the show," Minho sounded disappointed at that one. "Honestly, they were being so embarrassed by one another that all of their focus was on me. I think that's why I failed that challenge." Minho moved closer to Jisung, saddened, and threaded their fingers together.

Jisung shook his head. "Minho hyung, none of that matters anymore. What matters is that you're here. With me." He smiled, looking down at where his boyfriend's fingers were interlaced with his own. "And you're supposed to be helping me dance instead of holding my hand."

Jisung started laughing. Hard. The other pulled his hand away, and pushed his laughing boyfriend gently, somehow still making him fall over.

"Get up and dance then, you ass. Show me what you got. From the beginning."

Jisung sighed, getting into position while Minho pressed play on the music.

The musician muttered the moves to himself, trying to keep concentrated on his feet and on where his next position would be.

Left. Right. Right. Kick. Down. Le-

And he messed up. At the very end. Again.

The music toned down before going off, Minho preparing it again for the next run through.

"Stand up straight. Keep your shoulders back. Use your hips for balance and not your arms." Minho looked the boy up and down. "Your posture is making your moves delayed. Try again."

Jisung nodded and went back to the starting position.

As Minho hit play, he moved. He danced. He kept reminding himself to keep his shoulders back.

Left. Right. Left. Kick. Down. Left.

He finished. In time. Uncomfortably, but he finished dancing at the point where he had to. Jisung looked up at his boyfriend, proudly.

Minho shook his head. "Your footing was wrong at the end. It's left, right, right, kick, down, left. You did left right left and you stumbled. The music and the dance should just flow. Try it again, squirrel."

Jisung glared at the nickname, but went back to the starting position immediately.

And the music started. And Jisung dances.

Left. Right. Right. Kick. Down. Left.

He made it through the end. He looked up at Minho, panting.

"Good job. Everything was right. Now you just have to loosen up a bit." Minho took a seat next to their bags. "Take a five minute break, Jisungie."

The younger of the two sat next to Minho, relaxing his back against the mirrors. He gulped down his water, closing his eyes as the cool liquid glided down his throat. He put his water bottle down, relaxing as he was.

"Don't fall asleep on me, you idiot. You better not pull a sleeping beauty on me because I can't promise that I'll help you out there," Minho laughed. Jisung smiled, faking being asleep just so Minho would kiss him.

"Jisung?"

The boy didn't reply.

"Babe?"

Still no reply.

"You really do want a kiss, don't you?"

Minho sighed, giving in. He leaned over and gave his boyfriend a quick peck on the lips.

Or at least it was supposed to be a quick peck. Jisung quickly wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck, keeping him in place and deepening the kiss.

Minho fought against it at first, before once again giving in to the other's wants.

After almost a minute of mouth upon mouth, they both pulled away, panting heavily.

"Maybe we should finish up with that dancing," Minho whispered, practically on top of Jisung in light of recent events.

"Get off of me first," Jisung smirked at the man above him. "Unless you'd rather keep making out than dance."

Minho rolled his eyes and started to pull away from Jisung, who stuck his tongue out at his hyung. "Break's over. Get back in position."

Jisung did as he was told, and Minho presses play on the music. He danced, muttering the words of the song, trying to have a good time but remembering the steps.

Left. Right. Right. Kick. Down. Left.

And then the music stopped.

They reran the music a few more times, Minho watching carefully.

"You're still too stiff with your movements. You're thinking too much." Jisung stopped what he was doing and looked at his boyfriend. "I have an exercise that should help. I learned it from some European dancers I had dance class with while I lived in America. Stand up straight."

Jisung did as he was told. He stood in the middle of the room, straight as he could be.

Minho walked up to his dongsaeng, standing right in front of him. "Put your hands on my shoulder blades."

Jisung listened and did what he was told. But then all of a sudden, he felt warmth on his waist, bringing warmth to his face in the form of a blush.

"Let me lead. When we start moving, just lean back and put your hips in. It'll work wonders for your balance. And don't think. Don't think about the dancing. Just do what feels natural. The footing is right right, left left, and you're going to repeat that until we stop. Got it?"

With a stiff nod from Jisung, Minho started moving, pulling the other's right hip to signal him to start moving.

And move they did. Together, they spun in small circles, using a polka step. Jisung kept his shoulders back and pushed his hips forward, noting how Minho was doing the same. Their waists were touching, and they were depending on each other for balance and support.

Wherever Minho has learned this, it was working wonders. That is, until the door to the dance studio opened and the older stopped in place, trying to stop an out of breath Jisung from flying.

Chan coughed. "I wanted to let you guys-uh-know that dinner is ready. But now I'm wondering what the fuck you two were doing just now?"

Minho rolled his eyes. "He's stiff. While dancing. So I taught him a polka exercise to help him stop thinking too much about his dancing. Other than that, our Squirrel here did get all of the moves down in a timely manner." He let go of the other boy, who's center of gravity was slightly off due to the dizziness from turning.

"Well," Chan contemplated. "Get your stuff together and come back up to the dorms. We don't want the food to get cold."

The two grabbed their bags as Chan walked them up to the dorms.

"Jeonginnie! Did you set the table for everyone?" Chan called out as he opened the door.

"Yes!" the maknae called out, overly excited as he always was.

Upon walking in, everyone was seated on the floor, except for Felix who was sitting in none other than Changbin's lap. The two sweaty boys joined them.

Chan went into the kitchen to bring out the food, a Korean twist on Italian spaghetti.

"Dig in, everyone."

And they all did.

Felix managed to eat two plates and a bit more than half of Changbin's second. Chan glared at the boy.

Woojin glared at Chan. "Chan, why do you keep glaring at Changbin and Felix whenever they act cute? It's not nice."

Said man changed his glare over to Woojin. "I'm not glaring at them."

Seungmin spoke up. "Now you're glaring at Woojin. Do you not accept that they actually like each other?"

All heads turned to Seungmin.

"Hyung, are you homophobic?"

For some reason, that made Chan laugh.

Everyone looked at him, confused.

It was Jisung's turn to speak. "So, if I just randomly attacked Minho and started making out with him, you'd be okay?"

At this comment, Minho's face flushed a bright red.

"Do whatever the hell you want. Date whoever the hell you want. I really don't care."

Hyunjin looked over at Chan. "Do you like one of them? Why do you always look so angry when they show affection?"

Chan sighed. "I promised Felix that I'd look out for him. He's like my Australian son. My child."

Felix looked at Chan, completely surprised. "Chris, I'm not your kid. Plus Changbin is a really nice guy. And he's one of your best friends!"

Changbin pulled Felix closer to him by his waist.

"For the record, I'd probably be more upset if Jeongin was dating anyone. He's too young. And he's the closest one of you guys to actually be my child. I've been helping him since he started with JYPE."

Jisung and Minho both heaved a deep sigh of relief, laying back on the ground.

"Well, I'm glad Jisung didn't have to tackle and kiss me. That would've just been gross." Minho laughed along with the other eight Stray Kids, Jisung lightly punching his arm.

"I'm sure anyone here would've loved to have me make out with them."

The laughter slowly died down, people now starting to clear out the dishes, Felix and Changbin offering to wash everything as the others relaxed.

Jisung went to go shower. He washed all of the sweat off of himself, letting the warm water massage him afterwards.

It was a close call earlier. He wasn't sure what had compelled him to say that, and what had compelled him to use Minho as an example.

Deep down, he guessed, he did want to tell everyone about them. He wanted to do the silly, childish things that they did when they were alone and then kiss, laughing while doing so.

The boy turned off the water, grabbing a towel and quickly drying off. He changed into comfortable pajama sweats, loving the clean feel against his skin.

He left the bathroom, throwing his dirty laundry with the other worn clothes, and returned to the main living area to watch whatever everyone else was watching.

He sat on the ground, looking up at the TV to see some random Koala documentary. In English.

Jisung didn't understand it. He also didn't understand why Felix was so attentive to the koala documentary while almost on top of his poor boyfriend.

"What the fuck is even happening?" Jisung questioned, trying to figure out what was being said through the speaker. The image was of what looked to be a hairless rat.

"The koala is giving birth," Chan explained, watching and being very attentive to the documentary.

"What the fuck?" Minho and Jisung said at the same time.

"Language!" Chan scolded, glaring at the two. "There are children around!"

Changbin glanced behind Felix to give Chan a deadpanned look. "We're the only five out here. Woojin is in the other room helping Hyunjin, Seungmin, and Jeongin with stuff."

"That's not the point, Changbin-ah." The leader of the Stray Kids shook his head in half disappointment.

Woojin, who must've heard Chan's troubles, called to them from the kitchen. "Channie, are the couples giving you some trouble?"

"No, but I wouldn't mind switching duties and helping the kids with work while you entertained these four!" Chan called back. "The only normal one over here is Felix-ah and he's too invested in this documentary!"

"I'll be right over there! Go help the kids in the kitchen, I'll keep the lovers at bay after I go pee!"

Woojin ran from the kitchen over to the bathroom, Chan sighing and walking over to help the others.

Jisung took Minho's right hand in his left, holding it while Felix was still amused by his home country and Changbin was fixated on his boyfriend.

Jisung laid back on the floor, dragging Minho down with him. He scooted closer to the older boy. Minho shifted so that his arm was around his boyfriend, hands still firmly grasped together, even though Jisung's left arm was now across his torso.

The younger of the two placed his head on Minho's shoulder, closing his eyes. Minho ribbed little circles on the back of his boyfriend's hand, calming him.

Coming out of the bathroom, Woojin walked into the little living area.

Changbin's head was tucked into Felix's neck, the younger sitting on his lap, still watching the documentary. Jisung was slowly falling asleep, ignoring Woojin's footsteps to get on the other side of the sofa.

To Minho's surprise, Woojin didn't say anything about the boy snuggled up to him. He looked at the oldest member, and the oldest looked back at him. No words were exchanged.

Soon, Jisung was lightly snoring, his hand loose in Minho's.

Finally, the dancer broke the silence. "Hyung? Can you go get his bed ready? He's had a long day."

Woojin nodded. He stood up and went to Jisung's room, pulling the comforter back so that Minho and place the sleeping Jisung comfortably in his bed.

When Woojin came back out, Minho carefully lifted the sleeping rapper, moving him to his bed.

Minho pulled his boyfriend's shirt off, tossing it in a pile with the rest of his dirty clothes. He followed with the other's sweats, pulling them down and placing them in the dirty pile.

Minho took the dark blue comforter and covered the younger with it, tucking him in gently.

As he turned to leave the room, Jisung grabbed his hand.

"Please stay..."

Minho looked back at the boy and kissed his oddly warm forehead. "I'm going to turn the lights off and tell Woojin I'm in here." The older lofted the boy's chin slightly to look more directly into his glazed eyes. "I'll be right back."

"Hurry," yawned Jisung, his eyes closing again and letting go of his boyfriend's hand.

Minho couldn't help but smile at the boy, walking out of the room and turning the lights off.

He walked back into the other room, Felix now hanging onto Changbin like a koala since the documentary was over. Woojin still sat on the edge of the sofa, playing something on his phone.

"Woojin, hyung?" Minho whispered, getting the older's attention.

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to stay with Jisung tonight. I think he's coming down with a fever."

"A fever? How?" Woojin was confused.

"I think he was overworked today. I felt his forehead and it was warmer than it should have been." Minho looked down, kicking his feet slightly. "I care about him, and I really want him to feel better. He's my best friend here. So, do you mind?" He looked at Woojin, giving his best impersonation of a puppy who wanted some attention.

"Okay, but seriously, if there is something between you two, keep it PG. There are other people here. And the walls are thin. And you have roommates."

Minho rolled his eyes, but he gave his hyung a quick hug anyway.

He went back to Jisung's room, seeing that the other boy had made enough room for him to slide into the bed beside him.

Sure, they would have to be up against each other and probably spooning, but hey, they've cuddled in weirder positions.

Minho wrapped his arms around the sleeping boy, snuggling into his hair.

Soon enough, both boys were sleeping soundly, their light snores filling the room.

Minho woke up when he fell off of the bed.

"Fuck..."

He looked around the room, confused. It wasn't his room, he hadn't fallen off of his bed, where was he?

He sat up, looking back at the bed. Jisung. Why was he in Jisung's bed?

Jisung was sick. He had forgotten that the boy was sick.

He looked around the room before quietly standing up and moving to the kitchen. Minho was in no way a chef. Everything he cooked seemed to taste like the same thing every time. And that thing was bad.

So, instead of trying to cook a fresh bowl of soup, he looked in the cabinet for some instant ramen and instead made that for his sick boyfriend.

Once the soup was ready, he poured a glass of fresh, cold water and brought everything back to Jisung's room. He set them on the small table on the other side of the room and sat on the edge of the boy's bed.

"Jisung-ah, it's time to wake up," he whispered quietly.

Oddly enough, he didn't realize until that moment that no one was in the room with them. And there was no one in the dorm at all.

Jisung slowly blinked his eyes open, groaning from being awakened. "Chan, let me sleep..."

"Babe, it's not Chan waking you up. He's at practice with everyone else."

Jisung whipped around in his bed, eyes wide. "Why aren't we at practice? We have to go!" At the end of his outburst, he gagged slightly, suddenly feeling his sickness.

"You're sick, Jisungie. Be careful." Minho looked down at his boyfriend, his eyes full of care. "Come here, you need to eat something. There's some ramen here. And fresh water."

Jisung nodded slightly, getting up slowly, carefully. He sat on the little wooden chair that the room had, scooting it over to where the food was.

"Thank you."

Minho smiled. "Just eat. Please."

Jisung nodded and gently grabbed the chopsticks, carefully eating the noodles in front of him.

Minho smiled and sat back down onto Jisung's bed. He looked around the room, relaxing and just taking everything in.

He must have zoned out because he got surprised when Jisung looked back at him, telling the older that he was done with his food.

"Minho hyung, I'm done. Can I go back to sleep now?"

The older nodded, grabbing what Jisung was done with and taking it back to the kitchen before washing it thoroughly.

When he had returned, Jisung was still sitting in the chair.

"Why are you still sitting there?"

Jisung looked up at Minho with wide puppy dog eyes. "I want cuddles."

"Jisung, I can't stay with you in your bed all day," Minho stated, trying not to be a complete dick about it.

"Can we cuddle on the couch, then? You can watch some television while I'm sleeping." The man was begging, eyes wide and a little pout on his face.

Minho couldn't say no. The boy was sick. "Come on, then. Let's get over to that sofa."

Jisung smiles widely, sickness obviously causing him to strain himself to make the movement. He stood up, immediately leaning against Minho.

The couple walked together to the other room, Minho sitting on the sofa first and Jisung laying down, putting his head in the older's lap.

"Can I have a kiss?"

Minho looked down at his boyfriend.

"You're sick."

Jisung looked back up at him, going back to the puppy dog eyes. "Please?"

Minho sighed, once again giving in. "A quick one. Okay?"

Jisung smiled and nodded, living his head up enough that Minho didn't struggle pushing their lips together for a quick kiss.

"Now go sleep."

His dongsaeng laid back down, his eyes closing. Minho started combing his fingers through his hair, enjoying the softness of it.

He turned the television on, having the volume turned down.

Sometime while they were on the sofa, he must've dozed off. Because when he woke, he saw a bright flash and heard the click of a camera.

"Hmm?" Minho groaned, using one hand to rub his eyes. His other arm was trapped under something. That something, however, was warm.

Woojin smiles at him. "You guys are so cute, you know?"

"I must've fallen asleep..."

Another sleepy groan joined in. "Hyung? Can we keep sleeping... I'm so sleepy..."

"You can sleep, Jisung." Minho reaches his free hand to comb through the younger boy's hair.

"One more?" the half asleep boy asked.

"No, Jisungie. You're sick. You need your rest. Or I'll have Woojin take my place."

"But Woojin won't kiss me," Jisung muttered, burying his head in Minho's chest.

"I won't either, Jisung."

"Please?"

Minho looked up at Woojin, who was watching the two interact in front of him.

Minho sighed and kissed the top off the boy's head. "Go sleep, now. I'll have Chan make you some homemade soup for when you wake up."

Jisung nodded against Minho's chest, once again falling asleep.

Woojin looked over at Minho. "So?"

Minho glared at him. "Don't be a dick about it."

"So you two are together?"

Minho sighed again, burying his face into Jisung's hair, ignoring a certain Kim Woojin.

"Don't hurt him, Lee Minho."

"I would never hurt him. I just want him to be safe." He looked up at the oldest, the care still in his eyes.

"Well, you're doing a good job." A new voice entered the conversation.

Minho looked over at their leader and smiled.

"Thanks, Chan." He hugged Jisung tight, cuddling the boy closer. "I love you so much," he quietly spoke to the sleeping Jisung.

So quietly, it might've been Minho's imagination, Jisung responses with a, "I love you, too," before returning to his soft snores.

Their secret was out. But it didn't matter. Everyone was supportive of the two, and that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to message me to talk or for prompts. I have the same username on tumblr, and most other social media I am PatheticPidgey.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
